Objets dangereux confisqués
by Constancelcd
Summary: Le tiroir de Rusard renferme de nombreux objets dangereux... Les maraudeurs l'ont rempli, les jumeaux le vident !


**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que ce petit récit autour de la merveilleuse invention des maraudeurs vous plaira.**

 **Il va sans dire qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, j'ai simplement trop d'imagination pour les cantonner dans leurs livres.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie _Lily Jem_ , qui a la gentillesse de relire et corriger, c'est elle qui pleure du sang à votre place ! Encore une fois, Amour Eternel^^**

* * *

Bien après l'heure du couvre feu, dans un couloir non loin de la salle des trophées, des chuchotements excités troublaient la quiétude du château.

-Arrêtes de bouger, on va se faire prendre !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai suivi par Merlin, est ce que je ne peux pas réfléchir de temps en temps...

-Remus, te plaindre ne changera rien et ne nous aide pas ! Utilise ton cerveau pour nous sortir de la plutôt.

-Ah ! C'est facile pour toi James ! Au pire tu enfiles ta cape et tu disparais !

-Comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que je pourrais agir ainsi ! Franchement ! Vous êtes d'accord qu'il est débile ? Demanda James en se tournant vers les autres.

-Ne nous mêle pas à ce débat stupide, James ! Franchement, on a un problème beaucoup plus grave !

-Quoi ! Un problème !? S'écria Peter.

-Bah vas-y ! cris plus fort ! Comme ça on raccourci l'échéance ! Tu te crois dans la salle commune ou quoi ? Y'a Rogue ET Rusard qui se rapprochent et séparément.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tente ? On reste là ? On rentre ?

-On ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant Remus, on a fait un pari, hors de question de le perdre !

Un long silence suivi ce dialogue. Les maraudeurs, entassés dans une alcôve, réfléchissaient à une solution qui leur permettrait de ne pas perdre la face. Le pari pouvait largement tourner à leur désavantage, il leur fallait trouver une solution rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on risque à rentrer ? On dira qu'on retente demain ! Il ne me semble pas que Lily ait fixé une date ou une limite ?

-Sirius, tu sais qu'elle décidera qu'on a échoué ! Et il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à m'excuser publiquement ! Cet imbécile de Servilus !

-Ok James ! Alors trouve une solution, parce qu'on a froid et que notre premier cours est dans six heures !

-J'y vais seul, avec la cape. Vous rentrez et vous dites à Lily que rien n'est perdu tant que je ne suis pas revenu !

-Hors de question ! On y va ensemble !

-Mais Rémus, s'il le propose...

-Peter ! Si tu veux aller te coucher, vas-y, mais tu y vas tout seul !

-Ok les gars, alors j'ai un plan. Peter, tu rentres, mais tu ne te caches pas, si quelqu'un te voit, tu sursautes ! Tu fais comme si tu venais de te réveiller. Sirius, tu passes devant et si tu peux utiliser ton flair légendaire pour détecter Rusard... Rémus et moi on te suit. Arrivé à la salle des trophées, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se casse !

-Laisse-moi regarder si la voies est libre, James !

-Ok Peter, regarde la carte et va-t'en !

Après que Peter eut bien vérifié que personne ne rôdait autour de la tour des Gryffondor (ses talents d'acteurs étant peu affirmés) il partit rapidement. Le soulagement que ressentirent les trois autres comme d'habitude leur fit négliger un détail. Un point sur la carte se rapprochait rapidement leur coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

-Vous là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? Hurla Rogue aussi fort que possible, en espérant attirer l'attention de n'importe qui.

-Servilus qui fait preuve de témérité ! On aura tout vu finalement ! Dit James avec un ricanement. Pousse-toi et laisse-nous passer imbécile. Parce que si on tombe, on te fait tomber avec nous !

Severus eu un mouvement de recul. Il savait que James ne plaisantait pas, il en avait la preuve quasiment chaque jour. Rémus intervint.

-Allons-y James, tu poursuivras tes mondanités plus tard.

Décidant de privilégier l'action à la discrétion, les trois garçons coururent jusqu'à la salle des trophées et pendant que Rémus et Sirius faisaient le gué, James métamorphosa l'ensemble des trophées en statuettes à la gloire de Godric Gryffondor.

-Dépêche-toi James !

-J'arrive les gars, on y va.

-Où est ta cape ? Je n'ai pas confiance en cet idiot de Severus.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça jeunes gens ?

Rusard se trouvait au bout du couloir, un rictus sur les lèvres et un éclat de satisfaction dans les yeux.

-J'attends une réponse !

-On... retourne dans nos lits ? Osa Sirius.

-Dans mon bureau !

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rusard, en échangeant un discret signe de satisfaction, car celui-ci n'avait pas découvert leur forfait. Ils allaient pouvoir échapper à Lily et cette perspective à elle seule leur permettait de croire que toutes les punitions du monde seraient insignifiantes.

-Videz vos poches. Et ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça cette fois. Votre chère directrice ne pourra rien pour vous. J'ai dit : videz vos poches !

Les garçons entreprirent de faire ce qu'on leur demandait. Ainsi, Rusard récupéra quelques friandises, un morceau de parchemin particulièrement vieux de quarante centimètres de côté, une fiole au contenu indéterminé et une cape soigneusement pliée.

Rusard envoya miss Teigne miauler devant la porte du professeur McGonagall, en attendant qu'elle arrive, il ouvrit un tiroir et y fit glisser la totalité de son butin, moins la cape, qu'il comptait laisser à celle-ci.

James, Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent, atterrés. Ils venaient de perdre une de leur plus fidèle alliée, une de leur plus belle création... La carte des maraudeurs venait de disparaître dans le célèbre tiroir des « objets dangereux confisqués ».

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Vous me ferez trente centimètres sur les effets du sortilège d'amplification, danger et avantage pour la semaine prochaine.

Fred et Georges firent une grimace en sortant de la salle du professeur Flitwick. Trente centimètres ! Ils allaient passer la semaine à faire des compositions et des dissertations sans intérêts ! Ils avaient un plan bien plus intéressant en tête, mais le souvenir de la dernière lettre de leur mère les obligeait à plus de retenue que d'habitude.

-On risque la beuglante, dit George, qui semblait lire les pensées de son frère.

-Mais ça va faire un mois George, un mois... Notre réputation s'affaiblit de jour en jour.

-On pourrait faire...

-Une broutille !

-Qui ne risquerait pas...

-... de nous attirer trop d'ennuis !

-Hey ! Lee ! Appelèrent les jumeaux en criant. Lee !

-Ça y est les gars ! J'en ai !

-Pas trop tôt Lee, ça fait deux jours !

-Débrouillez-vous la prochaine fois, se détourna le jeune homme.

-Merci Lee, souris Fred.

-Tes talents de contrebandier ne sont plus à prouver, poursuivit George.

-Prévenez-moi, je ne tiens pas à être dans les parages le jour J. Leur dit Lee, en lançant un coup d'œil vers le paquet qu'il venait de mettre entre les mains des jumeaux. Vous faites quel devoir ?

-Sortilège d'amplification ! Il y a quelques effets secondaires assez spectaculaires... Fred laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Oh non, dit Lee en regardant son sourire soudain songeur.

-Oh oui, répondit George en regardant Fred droit dans les yeux.

-On va bien rigoler, dirent-ils ensemble en se tournant vers Lee, qui étouffa un gémissement, hésitant entre excitation et appréhension.

La menace d'une beuglante venait de disparaître des cerveaux farceurs des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsque des hurlements retentirent dans le grand hall peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Rogue qui passait non loin de là, hâta autant le pas qu'il le pu sans avoir l'air de courir. Il avait bien vu pendant le cours de potion à quel point les misérables jumeaux Weasley étaient distraits. Dans la mesure où ils étaient plutôt attentifs et efficaces en cours (et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le reconnaître) cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

Chose qu'il put vérifier immédiatement en arrivant à la source du vacarme, la paire maléfique avait encore frappé !

L'odeur pourtant déjà insupportable des bombabouses semblait avoir été amplifiée et presque épaissie, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable et l'air opaque.

-WEASLEY ! Cria Rusard en surgissant dans le hall.

-C'est pas nous ! Hurlèrent, vainement, les jumeaux que Rogue venait d'attraper par les oreilles.

-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

-Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de détour jeunes gens. Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour cette lamentable blague.

Après cette sentence lapidaire, Rogue se tourna avec un mouvement de cape terrifiant de majesté pour faire circuler les élèves en direction de la grande salle.

Fred et George n'en menaient pas large, debout dans le bureau de Rusard. Celui-ci avait l'espoir que cette fois, pour ceux-là, on l'autorise à quelques coups de fouet.

-Après tout, se disait-il, rien ne fonctionne avec eux ! Si on ne prend pas le problème à la base, on risque de retourner à la situation des quatre terreurs. Il en est hors de question.

Pendant que Rusard ruminait en attendant la directrice de Gryffondor, Fred donna un discret coup de coude à George.

Lorsqu'il eut son attention, il regarda fixement l'armoire entrouverte. George fronça les sourcils. Quel intérêt son frère avait-il pour cette armoire ? Ils étaient déjà venus ici, et elle y était déjà. Mais Fred insista avec un coup de menton. Et George, en se déplaçant légèrement, vit ce que son frère voyait. Dans l'armoire, un tiroir.

Sur le tiroir, la mention « objets dangereux confisqués ».

Prenant alors toutes les précautions du monde, George se saisit de la dernière bombabouse en sa possession, avança d'un pas et avant que Rusard n'ait pu dire un mot, la lança à ses pieds avec un hurlement.

Profitant du mouvement de panique ainsi provoqué, Fred avança jusqu'au tiroir, l'ouvrit, avança la main et se saisi de la première chose qu'il trouva, avant de la glisser dans sa poche et de revenir à sa place. Le tout n'avait pris que quelques secondes, et Rusard prit par la colère face à l'insolence de George, n'avait rien vu.

Le soir, bien après tout le monde, les garçons entrèrent dans la salle commune. La colle de Rusard les avait amenés à nettoyer avec une brosse à dents les moindres recoins du grand hall, et la tâche infinie devait reprendre le lendemain, et toute la semaine suivante.

-Bon, voyons si ça valait le coup ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

Fred sortie de sa poche une feuille de parchemin pliée, froissée et surtout, vierge de toute inscription.

Un gémissement de désespoir franchit leurs lèvres.

-Tout ça pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un truc vraiment dangereux ?

-Mince, frérot, ça craint ! On aurait pu faire quelque chose de tellement fou avec un objet déjà confisqué !

Se tournant vers le vieux parchemin, George poursuivit :

-On a des tas d'idées vraiment effrayantes.

Il vit alors quelques étincelles le parcourir.

-Fred ! T'as vu ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Juste avant, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Euh, qu'on avait l'intention de continuer à faire des blagues ?

-Regarde !

Sur le parchemin, le mot intention venait de scintiller.

-C'est plutôt vers la fin de la phrase non ?

Ils regardèrent attentivement le mot.

-Attends, on dirait...

-Un pendu ! Il faut deviner la phrase !

-Premier mot, deux lettres !

\- « Je » ! c'est le plus logique !

Et en effet, ils virent le mot s'inscrire.

-Deuxième mot, quatre lettres. Ensuite, 14, 3, 3, puis intention, 4 et 9.

-Ok, alors avant intentions, ça peut être « nos » !

-Non, bon, alors « mes » !

-C'est ça ! Mes intentions.

-Mes intentions … « sont » ?

Le mot à son tour apparu sur le parchemin.

-Ok, alors un qualificatif en 9 lettres... au pluriel !

-Mes intentions sont... Attends, c'est un objet confisqué et dangereux d'après Rusard. Alors il ne peut servir qu'à des intentions « mauvaises » !

-Bien joué.

À tâtons, pendant une bonne heure, les jumeaux cherchèrent le début de la phrase.

Ne trouvant pas, ils finirent par aller se coucher.

Au petit matin, en se levant, ils furent accueillis par Percy.

-Je tenais à vous annoncer solennellement que dès aujourd'hui, je vous retirerai des points au moindres soupirs suspects et...

N'écoutant pas la fin du monologue de Percy, les jumeaux venaient d'échanger un coup d'œil. Solennellement ! Bien sûr !

-C'est bon ! Tu as fini Percy ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, ils partirent vers un recoin de leur salle commune et pointant sa baguette, George récita : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».

Aussitôt, de l'encre apparue et s'étala en de multiples ramifications, formant peu à peu un plan extraordinairement détaillé de Poudlard.


End file.
